Twain Which Many Turn a Blind Eye upon
by androgynous SAPIENS
Summary: Untold stories between the ever-prudent four eyed secretary and the well-knit blonde bodyguard. The story will be posted as mini series that may or may not be related in different chapters. Current ongoing mini series: Cut the Ground from under Your Feet (starts from chapter 4).
1. Heal Me, Take Away the Pain (I)

**Author's Note : ****This story will be constructed by separate one-shots (that may or may not be related) in different chapters. ****Please understand that this fanfic is dedicated to the pairing of Suoh x Kirishima (seme x uke). As for the actual main pairing, Asami x Takaba, they won't be shown much if any at all. I have warned you, thanks a hell lot if you readers decide to stay calm and do benevolent good.**

**===SuohKazumi□○●****●○□KirishimaKei===**

"Finally." Suoh stood firm on the stern, his arms folded, chest heaved slowly. "We're going home."

Guns and bullets. Sweat and blood. All the horror imaginable some while ago was going to be over soon, as they were finally drifting away with the waves; back to the main land of Hong Kong. His face was caressed soothingly by winds drifting pass him. He could taste salt in the air, moist and sticky to his skin. The lights of the main land looked glimmering and twinkling from the far distance.

"Nice view, I'll say," a familiar voice joined him.

Suoh glanced to the side, finding his bespectacled companion looking at the far lights. "Yeah." Kirishima smiled an almost invisible smile, "We've got the boy, the boss' happy, we too happy. Ne, Suoh?"

The question wasn't meant to be answered, it was only a sentence to begin another conversation. At least that was how Suoh think it was. It had always been, anyway. So he dug deeper. "You have something to tell me?"

Kirishima stared back at him, almost scrutinizing, "Nothing, actually. Why so serious?"

"Because it's quite the rarity to find you approaching me solely with the intent of saying 'hi'," quite surprised by the answer, Kirishima chuckled lightly. He pushed the frame of his eyeglasses up, "Really?"

Suoh shrugged dismissively, "Sort of."

"Well, I apologize, then."

The secretary received a confused stare out of the tall man. He could mentally hear his 'what are you apologizing for' question. Suoh blinked twice, as if to think of it further, but in the end he once again dismissed the trivia before shrugging his shoulder. "Whatever," he said.

Silence befall the two, only crash of waves splitting apart that could be heard. None of them minded the silence. It was, admittedly, comfortable - to enjoy one another's presence without having to voice your thoughts. Yet in that serene moment, Kirishima's muse kept drifting back to the time he escorted the boss' lover into the boat. A Russian shot him, and the nasty bullet nested right inside his left shoulder. He hissed in pain, suddenly remembered that he hadn't take it out yet.

"Are you okay?"

Kirishima ignored the question. The man put his hand to touch his wound. There were blood all over his palm. "I'm good. Just need to get this thing out of me," he told Suoh while taking off his tie and pressing it to his wound, earning another hiss.

The taller of the two held Kirishima by his upper arm, "Come, I'll help you with it."

They steadily walked to a separate cabin of the ferry. Once in the room, some other guards staring at their companion warily. "You alright, Kirishima?" A nod was given by him to the questioner, though that wasn't at all convincing.

"The hell you're fine," Suoh grumbled as he fumbled through the cabinets, "You got a bullet embedded."

Kirishima almost laughed at the reaction, "Are you trying to be protective, Mr. Gorilla?"

"Tch," Suoh responded the irk. "Where's the medical aid kit?" he asked back, letting the nickname pass.

"It's in the third cabinet from the left," Han, a junior employee, answered his superior. "But I don't think we have enough painkiller to deploy the operation, Suoh-san."

Suoh stopped midway in his action, he glanced at Kirishima, quietly asking if he'd be fine with the minimum resource. "It's fine," the secretary reassured, "I can take it."

Seeing such confidence radiating off of him, the bulky guard snorted, "We'll see."

The men in the cabin went busy for the preparation. Han made a bundle of bandage for Kirishima to bite on, "You wouldn't want to bite your tongue," he said as he stuffed the fluffy thing into Kirishima's mouth. The secretary made a comical expression, though not making any retort. He opened his suit, layer by layer, helped by the junior guard, until the culprit was revealed.

"That looks nasty," Han commented on his wound, earning a snort from Kirishima.

Following a standard operational procedure, firstly, Suoh cleaned Kirishima's wound from any dirt and blood. He then injected a sufficient dose of painkiller on Kirishima's left shoulder. As the anesthetic worked its way, Suoh poured alcohol on a towel then pushed it hard against him. But since the anesthetic hadn't been enough to literally kill pain in the first place, Kirishima could still feel it. He grunted at the force, almost making Suoh hesitate to go on. "Ready for the main event, four eyes?"

Said four eyes glared defiantly, he pulled the stuff in his mouth out, "Are you challenging me, blondie?"

Suoh smirked evilly, giving no more warning as he abruptly stuffed the fluff back into Kirishima's mouth and started the painful process. Kirishima would've screamed if not for the pair of brown eyes smugly challenging him. The bulky guard reached deeper with a pin, twisting it this way and that to get a grip on the nestling bullet. "I think I got it," he said. Kirishima thrashed his body. Damn painkiller gave no help at all. Han was holding him with two others, trying to keep him still. "Hold on, Kirishima-san," Han cooed as Suoh started his movement of pulling out.

The pain increased and decreased every time. It felt like forever until Suoh completely took the bullet - which was shredded into three sharp pieces - out of his body. Both men were sweating; Suoh from his engrossing task and Kirishima from his effort to endure pain. "Nice work, blondie," Kirishima managed to breathe out through pants. Suoh smiled back at him, "Sorry for the inconvenience, four eyes."

They laughed heartily.


	2. Heal Me, Take Away the Pain (II)

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

Jogging steadily on a treadmill, sweats dropped freely in the form of rivulets from Kirisima's temple. He was wearing loose pants and a tight shirt which accentuated his well-defined torso, his back muscles contracted and relaxed with each movement of his exercise. His chest heaved up and down in a constant rhythm, steadfastly supplying much needed oxygen to his burning lungs. The wound on his left shoulder had barely closed, it was still aching slightly every occasion he tried to move, especially when he had to lift his hand up to peel himself of his clothing. Luckily enough, he had Suoh who would gladly help him any time. He had to admit the act was bashful for them both. Well, more for him, actually – since the blonde would gape at his body once it was dead naked.

The secretary could feel himself blush at the thought, his pace on the treadmill instantly got screwed, causing him to trip over and fell forward – fortunate for him that the safety pin got unplugged, resulting the treadmill to halt. "Shit," he cursed quietly, earning some silly questioning faces from his comrades in the gym. "Is your wound still giving you trouble?" One of them asked, "Better if you don't push yourself."

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you," he retorted as he stubbornly turned the machine back on, even went as far as to increase his speed. The others stared at him, dumbfounded. Usually the male wouldn't be that rash. No denying, oddity was flailing about the air around him, poking each men in the room to genuinely ask what was the problem with him.

Kirishima closed his eyes as he ran, faster and faster until his heart-rate increased by the second. Many others had started to worry again, calling for him to slow down and take it easy, yet the secretary put on imaginary earplugs to turn him deaf. He needed distraction. His mind had been betraying him by flashing luscious images of Suoh staring down at him like lion. He wanted to keep himself away from those perverted thoughts as much as possible, and pushing himself to the limit seemed to be the only way he could accomplish that.

Nearly an hour had passed, and Kirishima hadn't even once taken a break. Black spots started to appear in his line of vision as he pushed himself further. He panted harshly, his mouth dry, and his entire body wet with perspiration. He groaned, feeling wobbly as he faltered. His body could take no more and he almost repeated the same haps of falling forward if someone didn't abruptly turn the machine off.

"You stubborn ass," a voice called out to him as he got half-sprawled on top of the handles, panting wildly with painful throbs going on in his head. Kirishima felt himself being dragged backwards by the collar and shoved to a thin mattress – previously used by another for sit-ups. He was sat down none too gently on it, followed by being pushed to lay on his back.

Clearly out of breath, his pants had became short and faster, his mouth opened to breathe in enough air as his nostrils weren't wide enough. Feeling like the world was turning upside-down, nausea crept up his stomach. He turned to the side to prevent himself from vomiting. The early symptoms of oxygen inadequacy faded slowly after the first ten minutes, though afterward it was replaced by a sore feeling in every corner of his body. He didn't – couldn't – fathom that the firm hands, coaxing him to sit up and lending him a bottle of water, were actually those of the man he had been endeavoring to eschew from his mind until his breath had steadied down.

"What are you trying to prove, Kirishima?" the same voice asked him. "Everyone knows you're all high and mighty bastard. There's no need for you to try and kill yourself," it continued to speak right next to him. Kirishima drank all water he could get. It helped his mind to clear out, though once it did, he winced mentally at realizing Suoh had been the one to stop him from practically lunge to his own death. Damn, how stupid he could get at times...

"I'm fine, Suoh," he blurted out, trying to sound powerful, yet his hoarse voice was showing an exact opposing impression. Kirsihima once again cursed mentally, trying to ignore glances thrown at him as he stood up; with much effort, of course. He inhaled the cool air of the gym when he was back on his feet, "I'm fine," he reassured the taller man, still crouching on the floor, staring worriedly at him.

Kirishima didn't waste time to turn away and exit the gym, he headed to the dressing room, unlocking the door of his locker. When the secretary fished a towel and a change of clothes, his rash movement accidentally knocked his phone to the ground in the process. Slightly pissed, he unconsciously reached for it with his left hand, in the end, sending him jolts of pain from the wound that hadn't heal completely. "Urgh!" He retracted, his right hand reflexively covered the wound, shuddering slightly when he saw blood smearing it again.

"You see, stubbornness does you no good."

Kirishima snapped his head toward Suoh, who stealthily had followed him here. The taller man approached him and pulled him by the collar – again. "All that strain you just put yourself through reopened that nasty hole in your shoulder," he told Kirishima like he hadn't realized enough. As he was forced to sit on the bench, Suoh pulled the hem of his shirt upwards, intending on taking it off. Kirishima's eyes widened, little alarms rang around in his head. "Stop," he ordered with a commanding tone, leaving Suoh frozen in place and sending him a bewildered look. "You want this treated or not?"

A cluck of tongue was all Suoh got, "I'll do it myself," said comrade obstinately spoke. Trying not to argue, Suoh backed off for once and letting the male struggle to take the wet shirt off. He chuckled when Kirishima groaned of pain, the shirt wasn't even halfway up his body. "You piece of shit," the bulky guard teased before quickly pulling the troubling fabric off of him, without the other's consent.

Kirishima couldn't help but feel so weak. Being wounded, he constantly needed help from others, it wasn't like him, he was supposed to be the one helping, not the one getting it. Hating to admit the fact, he kept his tongue checked and stayed quiet all night – when Suoh pushed him to shower, when the man treated his wound, or when he shot a worried look over his friend after following him into his room.

"Kei, you have something in your mind, don't you?" the term 'Kei' had become usual to the both of them when they were alone. It happened since one particular night when Suoh was in the middle of helping him, and the name just slipped out of his tongue like it was nothing.

A sigh. A sign that, indeed, he was bothered by something. "Why do you keep meddling with my business?"

Suoh's stoic face did nothing to express his confusion, but his words did, "What do you mean?"

"Fuck it, Suoh," Kirishima spat at him, "I'm a full grown man and you know well enough I can take care of myself. You don't have to help me nor babysit me like I'm some helpless child."

"But I want to."

Silence.

A very awkward silence.

The secretary couldn't help but blush. Though he quickly turned his face away, Suoh had already seen it. The blonde reached for his friend's jaw and turned it to face him again. "You're blushing," he stated the obvious.

Kirishima was beyond pissed. The way Suoh acted, everything about him bothered the secretary. And now, they were alone in his hotel room – somewhere in a tropical island their boss decided to go straight from Hong Kong to – with Suoh sitting next to him and grabbing his jaw like a doll. Veins could be seen popping up from under his skin, "Damn!"

The secretary raised his hand to punch Suoh right on the jaw.

He stood for a fight, as his comrade blinked away the initial shock, Kirishima prepared himself for a blow he was sure he'd receive. Suoh stood fully on his feet, slightly dominating the other in size and presence, he stalked toward the secretary to have him raise a hand for the second time, planning on punching him again.

Kirishima deliberately strained his muscles and closed his eyes when he knew his hit had been successfully dodged. He thought the other man was going to tackle him to the ground and they'd start a brawl in there, crashing into furniture and messing up. But he didn't.

Suoh grabbed Kirishima by his sides and kissed his tense lips instead.

Is this a joke?

"SUOH, YOU BASTARD!"

In the end though, furniture were still crashed and the room turned to a mess, but it wasn't caused by a harsh brawl between them, it was caused by a very, very bashful and aggressive Kirishima chasing his comrade around and kicking him out of the room.

Suoh, in turn, smirked all the way through the night.

After all, even with bruises – black and blue – their _quarrel_ was quite nice.


	3. Heal Me, Take Away the Pain (III)

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

"In accordance to your last request, three out of four providers claim their will to cooperate with us; which are the Yamaiga Inc., Doifo Japan Ltd., and Rokusan Group. The Yamaiga Inc., claims to have an empty warehouse, southern to ours, with the capacity of storing thirty five containers weighing maximum 4 tons each. They offer to lease us the property in exchange for 8.2% profit of every container we stash in their warehouse, as the contract proclaims. Meanwhile, Doifo Japan Ltd. offers to lease two of their warehouses with the capacity of twenty two and sixteen containers, and weight of 4 tons per load, in the exchange of 9% profit we gain from each load. And last, with the least expensive cost, only-"

"Hold a moment, Kirishima," one hand was raised in a stopping gesture. Kirishima raised his gaze slightly from his report to see Asami's cell phone vibrating on his desk. Quickly standing uptight, the secretary pushed his spectacles up, mentally raising a brow at having someone interrupting at a very serious time. He flipped the report and tucked it back inside a holder, wondering what had caused the slight change in the atmosphere.

The yakuza barely said a word before he snapped the phone close, tucking it in his breast pocket and standing to tidy up. "Call up the security team here, there's a glitch with Chairman Hyoudo," he told his secretary with a low, peeved, tone.

"Yes, sir," Kirishima instantly turned into his alert mode, leaving their earlier business and taking a call for their head of security.

"And Kirishima," the secretary looked at his boss, "We're having a _green code_, so prepare for aggression."

Nodding once, the subordinate barged out of the room, reputting his report on his desk as he passed by with cell phone on ear. He – pacing quickly – headed to the only man he knew would handle everything better, Suoh. "Dai, Chairman Hyoudo made green code violation on the deal. Asami-sama wants you and the team to face him at his office _now_," he announced the head of security, halfway to Suoh.

Kirishima almost grimaced. It'd been quite a while since somebody dared to evoke any kind of 'code'. And green code meant that someone had, not only violate a deal, but also arouse aggression, which in his past experiences would usually involve _rafale_ and, if unfortunate, inflict death.

"Suoh, prepare to escort Asami-sama. There's green code with Chairman Hyoudo," he spoke right after he opened his comrade's office door. The blonde man stared blankly at him before assessing the situation and asked, "Green code?"

Kirishima nodded. "That's right. Come, quick," he waved his hand at the bodyguard, motioning him to follow the secretary back to Asami's office.

Their briefing with Asami had been instant, consisting only of what they might, or might not, or must do, which gist was simple: kill anyone who fights back and capture that senile Hyoudo. They moved on when finished, each person had knowing their position and task in the force, hence everyone scrambled off to different directions only to meet again at the basement, getting in to supposed cars.

Taking a seat beside the driver, Suoh looked back through reflection on the rearview mirror, "Has your shoulder healed, Kirishima?"

Looking up from fiddling with his gun, the man frowned at the question, "Why?"

"If it hasn't, you should stay behind."

His frown deepened, "Are you considering me as incompete-"

"You'd get in the way," Suoh cut through his line, "And you could get shot again."

Kirishima's cheeks heated up at the words, not without Suoh noticing it – though not reacting in any form.

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

Three cars entered a secluded area, not afar from the sea – a favorable place for many underground entrepreneurs to seal deals – where purplish ray of the sun's last light at dusk illuminated the metropolis' concrete walls and roads. As the men jumped out of their vehicles, their movements created an array of dynamical silhouettes, depicting a random performance of aggression. Pity for the men, though, too afflicted in their acts, they were granted no chance to bask in the dusk's entrancing glow.

Well, not now, at least. Urgent matter awaited, in which that _urgent matter_ was defined as establishing their party-determined justice – by emptying bullets out of guns and slicing throats and hopes with a shimmering blade. Pray tell and guess, how many ammunitions did they, did both sides, spent solely on this rough unpleasantry? Count one to hundreds. The previously smooth, now perforated; the previously robust, now injured; and some of the previously alive?

Dead, on the ground.

Asami admitted that wasn't the worst assault ever, only bad enough to make him declare a _code_. And still, bad had never been good. Casualties were still made. He turned to count the dead, the underground businessman was grateful to find no face of his employee amongst them, but he paused the moment he realized that Chairman Hyoudo wasn't there either. "Did he escape?" he questioned, more to himself.

Everybody turned their heads at the question, staring at their leader. "He did, but he shouldn't be far. He's trapped in this complex," Dai answered the – actually – self-addressing question of his boss.

Hearing an answer, Asami's eyes turned to slits, the gun he held went back to it's steady place in his hands, "He should be around," he said before going ahead, deeper into the storage complex, searching for the last man standing. Dai gave silent gestures to his men to widen the area of search while Suoh and Kirishima formed a barrier on Asami's sides. They moved into the main building, convinced even better at Suoh finding fresh drops of blood near the entrance. All three moved in first, soon followed by Dai's men who spreaded wide inside the large hall.

After throwing sights right and left plus a quick scan, Asami smirked in triumph. "There's no escape, Hyoudo. Come out and give me a favor, would you? Let us settle this," he spoke in the coolest of tone, it was almost eerie. Asami let the sound of his step echoed as he moved closer to the back of a wall, he ordered Hyoudo to come out several agonizing times, yet the old man refused to abide and stayed on his ground at the other side.

A long silence befallen, Asami stopped doing anything and just stood, waiting for a reaction. Kirishima had lowered his gun, thinking that Hyoudo might have died of cardiac arrest or some sort since he was statue-still. Some of the men started to lower their guns too, having the same idea as the secretary, though Suoh and Dai had not. "Chairman Hyoudo, I'm giving you a last chance to face me in three," Asami spoke again, starting to lose patience. "Three...two...," he gave a longer pause before ending the chance, but before he could even say 'one', the bastard of a man jumped out of his hiding and aimed desperate shots toward Asami.

As he was paid for it, Suoh – not even thinking – lunged to shove Kirishima out of a bullet's path and cover for his leader, quicker than a blink pulling him to lower on the ground, having a stray bullet hitting him on the joint of his right upper arm. Dai, Kirishima, and the rest of the men reflexively emptied their bullet case to eliminate the threat. Hyoudo's body shook endlessly as each bullet nestled in him. He fell hard to the ground with blood gushing out of his body. The dead man added more to the pile. The ones remained living beautifully hid the horrendous sin recently performed; they collected the pile and drown them at the near sea, wiped bloodstains, and – as clever as ever – not even once peeling their gloves off. No trace for police.

"Are you injured in any way, Asami-sama?" Suoh asked worriedly to his leader. "No, but you are." The private bodyguard shook his head reassuringly, "I'm going to be fine, sir." Though Asami offered to call a doctor for him, Suoh refused politely. He was grateful enough with the boss allowing him to go home and call it a day. A colleague offered to drive him as he wasn't able to, seeing that one arm had been disabled. The two moved away from the scene first, leaving two remaining vehicles behind, in which Kirishima had to end up being in the same car with Asami.

All the way back to Sion, Kirishima didn't get really to know why, but Asami kept on giving him small thoughtful glances, like he was having a matter to tell. Although when he decided to ask if something bothered the man, Asami shrugged the question off and insisted it was nothing to be anxious over. At being given such ambiguous answer, Kirishima was skeptical, but thought that being quiet would be the better thing to do, as he also didn't want to mingle with his boss' private muse.

The night ended far quicker than it usually did. The boss' lover was there – in Asami's office – when they were back at Sion, and more or less turned to be the reason their boss also wanted to call it a day. Kirishima knew exactly _why_, though he felt giddy thinking about it, so he decided not to. He paced out of Asami's office when his boss dismissed him, he swore he could pretty much hear muffled moans right after he clicked the door close. Blushing to his ears, his jaw tightened at hearing such fervent voice. He moved away, not wanting to inflict himself further in his boss' undisclosed hours. It was a tiresome day. A rest would me more than appreciated now. But he realized going home right away would be so nasty of him, Suoh was shot, he must visit the man and announced his gratitude, want or not. He had, nonetheless, saved his ass _again_ today.

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

Suoh creaked his door open, revealing a rare sight of an annoyed Kirishima standing in front of him. The guest exhaled dramatically while closing his eyes, seemed to try to relieve some stress. "I, uh, just want to say thank you."

Suoh kept still, making it harder for Kirishima to take off his pride and say, "You...helped me-"

"Saved you," Suoh corrected teasingly.

"Tch. Whatever you want to call it. Just...thanks."

Suoh nodded, "Anything for you, buddy."

The next thing he knew, Suoh was quiet. A flashback of the male shoving him roughly out of a bullet's path was replaying in his mind, which apparently Suoh was well aware of, hence the smug male crossed his smug arms in a relatively smug way and smirked at him while leaning on the doorframe, also _smug_-ly. Kirishima's brows twitched. Suoh was acting to make him feel tensely guilty. The secretary groaned as he combed his hair with his hand. _If he wants me to repay him, fine. Let's fucking do it. _"You want me to do something for you?" he asked, full of irk.

"Are you 'suggesting' something, Kei?" Suoh arched a brow playfully.

Kirishima facepalmed. How could this guy make him lose composure? He shook his head disapprovingly before walking away with more force than necessary, _thump-thump-thump_, the secretary's shoes thumped on the floor. He had said his thanks, so he'd be going to his own apartment room now, apart from Suoh calling his name repeatedly. "Kei, I'm sorry," Suoh finally blocked his way in the hall, "Don't be upset, man, I'm just teasing." The bodyguard grabbed Kirishima's shoulder with his left – uninjured – hand, it made the secretary's stomach churn at having a close view of the bandaged limb.

Kirishima averted his gaze from the wound to his face, observing what little apology he had. "Excuse me, Suoh," he sidestepped to move on, but the larger male stopped him on his track once more. "Help me with my shirt," suddenly the man said. Kirishima was slightly taken aback, "I've helped you before, now it's your turn. We'll be even." Remembering past occurences, Kirishima couldn't help but sigh, unconsciously touching his own wound – already closing though not fully healed. "Fine," and with that, Suoh smiled. The bulky guard trailed after Kirishima to his room.

As he closed the door, Kirishima stood in the front room facing him, full of anticipation. His hand was clutching tightly to the handle of his bag, as if preparing to swing it to his face if he tried anything ridiculous. "Don't be so tense, would you?" Suoh tried to break the ice. Kirishima threw his bag on the couch, keeping quiet while he opened his coat and loosened his tie. After rolling both of his sleeves up the elbows, he gestured for Suoh to come nearer.

The larger male closed their distance, feeling his heart skipped a beat at having Kirishima's fingers on the top button of his shirt. He could feel the secretary's growing nervousness when those fingers moved lower and lower, finally reaching the lowest button to open it. He gulped. Hard chest and taut muscles greeted his eyes from the cleave of the shirt. He didn't even realize he was staring shamelessly before Suoh let out a shaky breath at his reaction. Kirishima swallowed and quickly grabbed each side of Suoh's shirt and pushed it backward, roughly, getting a pained groan from Suoh.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically as he moved behind the other man and pulled the fabric away, only to reveal another sight of ripe muscles on Suoh's back. At that moment, Kirishima couldn't strain from blushing. He had never been so tranced by another man's presence before, especially not like this. He tried to convince himself that the pressure in his pants had no correlation with this, but his body knew better. Before he could even think what he was doing, the secretary's hand had laid itself between Suoh's shoulderblade, caressing gently and ended up being on the lower back. His fingers traced gently on the skin, feeling the hot skin underneath.

_God._ Suoh's face was frowned in endurance. His comrade's simple touch sent shivers through him, and he really did try to hold back, to not turn around and ravish him like a beast, but he could no longer did when those digits descended even _lower_ to the hem of his pants. Suoh turned around in a tremendously fast motion, he even ignored the pain on his right arm as he used it to push Kirishima to his couch.

The secretary didn't seem to fight back, simply staring with obvious lust somewhere behind those glasses, which Suoh took off and dropped on the coffee table. He stared to the secretary's now bare eyes, sharing a connection rare of ever showing. "Please don't hit me," Suoh muttered huskily before capturing the man's lips with his own. They kissed, not a gentle one, but a hungry, longing, and passionate one. Suoh's tongue probed for entrance and plundered right away when permission was given.

They changed position, now Kirishima laid on his back with Suoh half straddling him on the couch. The kiss was long and breathtaking, the bodyguard went to attack Kirishima's neck as the other was pushing him away to breathe. His uninjured arm dexterously unhooked the other's pants and zipped it open. His large palm covering the whole bulge of the man as he moved to Kirishima's left shoulder, licking the almost healed gun wound, earning the most arousing long sigh he had ever heard.

Suoh massaged him, finally braving to reach beneath the underwear and touched his length bare. He heard a gasp coming from the man, and was pleased to hear it changed into something more after he moved his hand up and down Kirishima's shaft. He kissed the other again, while maintaining a slow and steady pace to please him, but it seemed that Kirishima was still bothered by something. "Suoh, yours too," he suddenly said between kisses and reached out beneath the other man's pants, gripping tight to the thick length of his newfound interest.

Suoh rested his head in the crook of Kirishima's neck as they moved together with same pace, blowing hot breaths to the already warmed skin. The man felt his left hand moistened by the precome leaking out of Kirishima's body. "Do you feel good?" The secretary whispered a quiet 'yes'. The answer encouraged Suoh to explore wilder, he moved to the head and pushed his thumb slightly inside the slit. Kirishima jerked his head back, his mouth open with a soundless moan of pleasure.

Their movements turned faster and ragged, Suoh felt the tightening of his stomach as he panted. Kirishima's body beneath him started to flail uncontrollably, one of the man's hand clutched on his hair tightly. Suoh gritted his teeth, his climax was coming, and sensing that the other was also close, he fastened his motion and squeezed at the head.

Kirishima came, followed by Suoh not long after. The white seeds spurted, decorating their bare and clothed chests with sticky drops of cum. The afterglow of their orgasm sent Suoh crumbling down on top of the secretary, molding their seeds and unintentionally ripping the air out of Kirishima's lungs. "Suoh," he choked, "You're heavy." The larger male smirked on Kirishima's neck, licking the salty layer of sweat there before sighing contentedly as Kirishima wrapped an arm around his back. Snorting playfully, he answered the other man's complaint.

"But you could handle it, Kei."

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

**A.N.: Holy Lord! I never thought of pairing this two could excite me so much :D, thank you, thank you, thank you, o, reviewers! Thanks for your opinions and suggestions, they're very helpful for me. Hontou arigatou, yo!**

**Godspeed to all of us.**

**Sincerely,**

**androgynous SAPIENS.**


	4. Cut the Ground from under Your Feet (1)

**Mini series detail:**

**Universe : Slightly alternate**

**Title : Cut the Ground from under Your Feet**

**Summary : **

_**He thought he'd always be the best. The one Asami could call second in command; his personal assistant, secretary, best worker, even his sword and shield if the man wanted him to be. Yet there was always a time when someone would cut the ground from under your feet, right? (Pre-Takaba)**_

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

Kirishima this, Kirishima that. Asami-sama calls, Kirishima comes.

It had been about three years since Kirishima got promoted as Asami Ryuichi's personal assistant - his second in command. Ever since, Kirishima had always been the one who'd go home with the heaviest paycheck on paydays, had always been the one who'd be honored the title of 'best male employee' these past three years, and definitely had always been the one Asami Ryuichi trusted most among his men. Kirishima had come along with his boss to more than a hundred deals, saved his life more times than himself could count, and been exposed to secrets that'd crumble men's life if he decided to bark aloud.

He held much control over many things, he was one of the key to Asami Ryuichi's success, even if he decided to raise rebel, Asami Ryuichi would undoubtedly be toppled over. So many things he kept hidden, that if you're willing to dig deep about Asami Ryuichi's existence, you should meet Kirishima Kei instead.

Everyone put high respect on him. His through dedication was appreciated, Asami had deemed him trustworthy to hold a duplicate key to his penthouse though he usually would never risk his life in the hands of anyone else – only he and Asami Ryuichi himself.

When you passed by a hall, you'd hear some people talk, and there'd always be a chance of you figuring the name 'Kirishima Kei'. Those people's choice of topic might consist of hatred, honor, or jealousy, depending on how do they see the man and his own way of dealing with things. He had been considered untouchable, a lone wolf behind the king. With all of the cool demeanor, added more by his flawless speech, this reserved man would chill you with his presence given any possibility of you being around him.

A perfect employee.

It made him value himself higher than the sky, and no one would argue nor say he was overrated. He was, after all, the best male employee. Only, Kirishima Kei himself never predicted that one competitor would shake his ground harder than ever before.

That was unexpected, really.

It all started barely a month ago, in a not so peaceful morning of a Kirishima Kei's hectic life. As per usual, this bespectacled man we knew quite well would be on his way to work. As all – well, not all. It was just one man, really. _That_ Asami Ryuichi – was demanding him to be highly prone and sensitive to emergency or whatever his boss wanted, he had prepared himself with a wireless earphone plugged on his ear when a sudden call ran through the line.

While not averting his gaze from the road ahead, he received the incoming call from none other than _that_ smug boss he addressed as Asami-sama. "Kirishima," Asami's voice resounded through the earphone behind the thick material of his helmet. "Come to my office in fifteen minutes." An order that was uncompromised.

"Hai, Asami-sama."

Kirishima sighed soundlessly. He was still on the road to the office. Usually, work starts at 9 A.M., yet once again his boss had demanded for him to come half an hour earlier. He never complained nonetheless. Looking at the traffic light, Kirishima put his black Kawasaki on the first gear. His bike roared like a beast as he hit the gas, hurrying himself to pass while the light still showed green. Alas, the hind wheel screeched, representing a cry of black rubber on rough asphalt. He rode like wind from beginning to end, as he reached the parking lot in the basement of Sion, he hastily tucked off the helmet and jacket before running to the building's entrance. He didn't even bother to reply more than a smile whenever an employee bid him greetings.

"I still got four minutes," he muttered to himself, though the phrase didn't calm nor slow down his pace a milibeat. Asami's office was located on the top floor of the building, taking an elevator would cost about one minute, and that meant he would only be left with three minutes, which wouldn't be sufficient if he simply strode. Thus, he ran again. And though he paid no heed, he was acutely aware of some of the female employee at the entrance bemused to see their favorite man ran – showing his athletic league, though unintended – across the hall. That stern face and sleek suit made delectable changes with each movement of his body, adorning his masculinity to the fullest capacity.

What more could he ask for? Kirishima mentally smirked. He could smooch with the girls all he wanted later. But now this proud man had only one goal to fulfill at the time: to arrive in Asami Ryuichi's office room in less that four minutes.

On his way nearing the elevator, Kirishima shouted at its occupants to hold open the doors, who seemed to be quite aghast by the rumbling tone of his voice, hence putting his hand on the button a second too late. Sneering, almost comically, Kirishima made a sharp glide-like movement as he slipped his body between the closing gap. If it hadn't been for the haste he was currently in, and if not for the other occupants' realization of it, they would've whistled in awe while Kirishima wiped a droplet of sweat that trickled down his temple like a fanservice scene in many anime.

Cheesy.

But, hell. Who would have cared? It was Kirishima Kei anyway.

"S-sir, which floor?"

Kirishima controlled his breathing as he looked at the nervous worker. "The top, please."

The elevator was in complete silence, all four occupants stole glance warily at the man standing in the middle, who came came out of nowhere into the cubicle as if he was a part of an action movie. But all of them knew instantly of him. This strange man was none other than _the_ Kirishima Kei.

Oh, my. Was he that legendary?

Chuckle you may, 'cause apparently this _legend_ of an employee would meet his regime ended soon enough.

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

As expected of _the_ Kirishima Kei, he didn't come late.

He stood at the door to Asami's office just ten seconds before 8.30 A.M. – the supposed time he was to arrive. It took two seconds for him to knock on the door, three seconds for Asami to grant him entrance, and five seconds to settle himself inside the spacious room.

Voila.

Perfect timing.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his aura not a bit less confident. He bowed his head slightly as he spoke to the other man, "I see to it that you've called me, Asami-sama." The boss glanced at the clock, he smirked contentedly. This employee really was reliable, Kirishima came on time. Often _perfectly_ on time, but never late.

"Do you have any task for me to take care of, sir?"

Peeping from behind the document in his hands, Asami threw some papers on the desk. "Our underground clientele personal information. They haven't paid their debts and now they're heading to Narita Airport, trying to flee from me, it seems."

Kirishima stepped forward and took a look at the papers, he flipped them several times while his eyes scanned as much information they could get. There were the details of two people written there, the first man had fifteen million Yen unreturned while the second man was even worse; one hundred and thirty million Yen. "Then, I have to prevent them from doing so," he said with a smirk that matched his boss'. "I'll catch these insolent critters right away, sir."

The personal assistant was ready to move back to the door, he had his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone, already browsing his contact list to call some needed underlings, and his head instantly filled with ways to prevent the target from getting away. The only thing keeping him was the words Asami uttered to him nonchalantly.

"You don't have to do it."

Kirishima stopped dead in his track, his eyebrows formed an intrigued expression, "Why the sudden change?"

Asami leaned back in his chair. The infamous smirk plastered to his face, "Actually, someone else had gone first," he looked at the clock for a moment, "Just about a minute before you came in."

A storm of undetected feelings rose inside him. _What? Did I hear right? Someone else had done it before me?_

"S-someone...else, sir?" He cleared his throat, quite shocked by the new occurrence.

Asami nodded.

"Who?"

Before Asami could answer his assistant's question, his phone rang. Asami took it and looked at the contact name displayed on its screen. He smirked again before showing the name on his phone to the frozen Kirishima.

Moving closer in order to see clearly, Kirishima frowned to meet the unfamiliar five syllables of a man's name.

"Suoh Kazumi."

**===SuohKazumi□○●●○□KirishimaKei===**

**A.N.: Hola! What do you think will happen next? Please leave your thoughts for me to read. Don't be reluctant to criticize me, I'm perfectly fine with it.**

**To be continued in "Twain Which Many Turn a Blind Eye upon: Cut the Ground from under Your Feet (2)"**


End file.
